freebendersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leader
The Leader is the main antagonist in the fanon story Alone. History Background Assault on Uluru In 1984, Avatar Joel arrived with his rebel army, intent on destroying and liberating Uluru. The Leader assembled all of the Enforcers and personally oversaw the battle. Though present, he didn't lead the Enforcers into battle, instead relaying that responsiblity to the Elite. He commanded Tafari and Johanna to lead the first wave, while Vayu and Jordan to lead the second. As the battle progressed, the Leader observed his forces being steadily defeated as Tafari and Johanna were killed along with the entire first wave. As the second wave started to suffer the same fate, the Leader commanded Morgan, his subordinate, to lock up the prison while he went below. When he emerged on the front of the battle, the fighting completely stopped. The remaining Enforcers walked past him in shameful retreat. Once they were all gone, a lone rebel screamed out to attack him, and the Leader responded by encasing them in an enormous earthen box. Trapped, the Leader unleashed a great fiery inferno, killing most of the rebel army. He finished the job by bringing down the box and crushing the remainder of the army. He traveled to where the rest of the army lay in wait, picking airbenders out of the air and launching attacks everywhere. The Leader was then confronted by Katrina, a young waterbender, who tried to attack him with ice spears. The Leader responded by shooting a charged fire blast, which she couldn't stop and was consumed by. The Leader then turned his attention to Joel, who ran away from the Leader towards the desert. The Leader followed Joel to San Juan, a firebender colony, and commanded his remaining Enforcers to attack it, but to no avail. He lay in wait on the outskirts of the city, and spotted Joel hiding in a petroleum farm. Using one well placed lightning bolt in the farm, he killed Joel and destroyed the colony. From the survivors, he recruited 110 firebenders, including Kumara, who later rose to membership in the Elite. Leah 12 years later, his agents were hunting for the next reincarnation of the Avatar. His agents prime suspect was a young girl named Leah Sanchez, who had been spotted earthbending and with the Avatar's birthmark on her back. He wasn't entirely convinced, however, and sent a contingent of 40 agents led by Morgan to detain her. They were successful, but the Leader was outraged that Leah had defeated a quarter of the group sent. Once in the prison, the Leader told Leah of her hertage and her reason for imprisoning her. Though outraged at her imprisonment, she lived in the prison peacefully, making friends with her fellow residents. Four years later, the Leader granted her parole to Alice Springs, which she readily accepted. Unknown to him, she came back with the knowledge to bend the glass of the prison. On December 21, the Leader was summoned to the control room of the prison to investigate what Leah was doing. Though she looked to be only cleaning, she revealed her true intentions when she started waterbending at the walls of her cell. When she refused to stop, the Leader ordered her death. However, when the glass guns went off, nothing happened, to the Leader's frustration. Leah bent the glass bullets and used them to shatter the walls of her cell, surprising the Leader. As he watched her defeat every Enforcer in her path and get deeper and deeper into the compound, the Leader went out to confront her. He met her on the outside of the prison, first trying to reason with her to stand down, but to no avail. They began a brutal fight, to which the Leader used his full power over earth and fire to best her. After finally trapping her in the earth, her sadness at her defeat caused her to trigger the Avatar State. The Leader commanded some nearby Enforcers to attack, but nothing could be done as she picked them off one by one. The Leader waited paitently for her to be done, and, taking the element of surprise, chained her to the ground. As the Leader prepared to kill her with lightning, his shot was caught and redirected by Adrian, another prisoner. When the Leader came to, he found no sign of Leah, and angrily ordered Morgan to take the Elite and follow her. But first, they had to deal with Adrian. After they were finished, the Leader launched himself to the top of Uluru, firing a large bolt of lightning to signify that the Avatar had escaped. Planning While the Elite hunted Leah down in North America, the Leader stayed behind at Uluru, planning assaults on the remaining colonies. A few months later, the Leader was confronted by George Tenet, the executive of the CIA. Tenet chastised him for leaving evidence of their recent attack on Xylia and of the lack of evidence concerning thier alleged terrorism threat. The Leader assured him that all was that it should be and that there was enough proof of terrorism that the attack was authorized. Although somewhat convinced, Tenet assured the Leader that if more caution wasn't exercised then the agency would be shut down. The Leader agreed, and called back the Elite to reprimend them for their failure. After a brutal arguement, the Leader calmed their anger by assuring them they would be sent on a more important mission. Personality The Leader is cold, calculating, and a master manipulator. He has for years masterminded the extermination of bender colonies around the world. He is willing to kill as many as it takes to accomplish his goals. He is not afraid of enlisting children into his cause, and is more than willing to seperate families. In the face of uncertanty, the Leader remains calm and can quickly find a solution to the problem. However, the Leader is not tolerant of failure. During the attack on Uluru, after watching the majority of his Enforcers die, would rather finish the battle himself and risk death than be defeated. When the head of the CIA came and threatened the closure of his agency, he immediately called the Elite back and chastised their failure. If a faction or person is threatening to his cause, he is more than willing to kill as many as it takes to bring them down. Abilities The Leader is a bending prodigy. He is so skilled in fighting that only one has lasted in a lengthy fight against him. Born an earthbender, the Leader naturally uses it as his primary element. He can bend large quantities of it at a time, create massive walls that he can "ride", quicksand, and enormous earthen boxes. Unusual to others, the Leader is also an exceptional firebender. He can create comet enhanced fire blasts, pinwheels, and pinpoint fire bursts. The Leader can also create and guide large lightning blasts. Along with his bending, the Leader is a master planner and manipulator. He single-handedly used Hitler's lust for power to his own use to eliminate the bender colonies in Europe and Asia. Category:Alone Category:Characters Category:Earthbender Category:Firebender Category:Waterbender Category:Airbender Category:BDA